Blue Pink and Yellow
by LolaTheSa
Summary: Hinata is a frustrated wife, sakura is her best friend who is willing to help solve this frustration, naruto is the busy hokage, come and find out what happens in this two shot, now four shot. Suggested fic.
1. Chapter 1

**It's going to be two chapters.**

**LolaTheSa doesn't own naruto.**

**Let's get to it.**

* * *

Hinata sighed as she slumped on the long couch, she is wearing a white gown that hugged her tightly, it stopped at her thighs, she is wearing no panties or a bra, she sighed again as her left hand went to her left breast, she rubbed it softly before squeezing down, she then used her thumb to press on her nipple which was now hard, she opened her legs wide, then slid her right hand between them, she hissed slightly as she started to finger herself, 'naruto', she moaned softly, naruto was hokage now, she was his wife, she is happy, happy he finally saw her, happy he finally chose her as his and his only, they were so happy, she moaned as she added another finger.

She remembered how active they were sexually before the wedding night, 'oh kami' she moaned softly remembering how big naruto was, she moaned again and even louder as she remembered how long they had sex, that was four years ago, and the first two years of their marriage, they couldn't get enough of each other, But then, tsunade finally stepped down and gave him the title he so longed for, she was so happy for her love to finally get something he wanted his whole life, she loved him even more if that was even possible for her to do since she already loved him with all her heart when he celebrated the whole day with her, no one else, they had sex for a whole day, and she remembered how naruto smiled and kept saying 'i love you' with each thrust, she moaned loudly when he said into her ear 'this wouldn't have been possible without you my hime'.

But that was two years ago, now going into the fifth year of their marriage, the love was still there, no doubt about that, but their sex life, now! was almost none existent, naruto's hokage job called for more of his time then she did, one time he had to leave for a whole month and a half, and when he returned he still didn't get a break, she knew he loved her with all his heart, she knows that, but she needed him, she needed him in her, hell she wished she or him weren't careful when they had sex all those times, then she would have a little one to at least pass the time with, but now she has nothing to do other then, she dug her two fingers in herself deep, touch herself.

Just then the doorbell rung.

Hinata quickly closed her legs and removed her fingers, they were really wet, she was really wet, she quickly licked them clean making them wetter, 'fuck' she thought as she groaned, she got up to get the door.

Opening it up, she saw pink hair.

"Hello hinata chan" sakura said smiling widely.

Hinata smiled "hi sakura chan" she replied equally sweetly hoping sakura didn't notice anything 'off'. Her, sakura, and naruto became good friends since sasuke died in the war, she didn't blame no one for his death, naruto made sure she didn't blame herself, ino was the one to comfort in a non friendly way and the two had a thing going on for a couple of years before they broke up. "Please come in" hinata said as she turned around and walked in the living room, the place she was just touching herself in, she heard sakura close the door behind her, she then noticed there is stain on the couch, the place where she was sitting to be exact, she quickly went over and sat there to hide it.

Sakura came and sat by hinata.

"so what do you want sakura" hinata asked the woman who is wearing a simple pink kimono shirt, like tsunade, and form fitting white shorts.

"i don't know, i was bored i guess" she said with a small chuckle, she sniffed, then she smelt it, it smelt like sex, she looked at hinata who was looking away from her, 'she wouldn't' sakura thought disbelievingly, "say wheres naruto" she asked slowly looking around.

"Oh you know off being hokage and stuff" she replied with a smile.

"Hinata" sakura growled which got the woman's attention, "you wouldn't be cheating on him would you" she asked, she was never one to keep quiet about things.

"OH KAMI NO" hinata shouted back to sakura who looked at her funny.

"Then what is that smell, it smell's like sex" she said confused as she started sniffing the air again, hinata turned beet red and looked down and played with her hands, sakura looked at hinata and noticed her new color, she got confused before a knowing look spread across her face, "you were touching yourself before i came weren't you" she said while giggling, hinata blush only darkened, sakura was now laughing, "why would you be touching yourself, by how much sex you and naruto were having, you are the last person i thought would be the one to touch herself" she said laughing.

"naruto has been busy" hinata grunted out shyly.

Sakura eyebrows then rose, "hinata, be honest with me, ok" she asked to which the lady nodded, "when was the last time naruto touched you" she asked carefully.

Hinata looked down even more as her blush got even darker, "last time we made love w-was a year ago" she said while grabbing at the bottom of her skirt.

Sakura was flabbergasted, "i know he is hokage but you think he'd find time to be with his wife" sakura said to herself which hinata heard and immediately defended him.

"He hasn't-

Sakura instantly cut her off, "no need to defend him hinata, i know naruto loves you and is busy being hokage" she said knowing hinata was incredibly defensive of naruto.

Hinata nodded, even if she was sexually frustrated no one talked about naruto in front of her without her saying something, she isn't afraid to show her love for him like she use to be.

"Still hinata if you want any release, i am here" sakura said with a smile.

Hinata eyes went wide, "wh-what" she asked flabbergasted.

"Think of it as a friend helping a friend" she said sweetly.

"But i am wi..

"i know" sakura interrupted her while she put a hand on her shoulder, "i am not asking you to start an affair hinata, i just want to help you" she added pushing hinata back as she got in between her legs.

"I don't know" Hinata said slowly as sakura opened her legs wide exposing her wet core.

"Just relax hinata chan, you don't have to do anything" she said as she dipped her head in between her legs, her face now just an inch away from her folds.

Hinata closed, 'kami what am i doing' she thought as she shuddered.

"Hinata" sakura said, her hot breath blowing on her wet core exciting her more, sakura took in her sweet smell, "don't worry about naruto right now, just relax and close your eyes" sakura said to her as she took a test lick, hinata fluids instantly running into her mouth, she quickly drunk in the sweet fluids of her friend, as she took another lick, then another, she now started to give hinata's core a tongue lashing.

"Ah" hinata moaned softly with her eyes closed as she felt sakura start licking her clit, 'yes kami' she moaned as she felt her release coming quick.

Sakura then spread her folds with her finger as she continued to lick her clit, while opening the folds with one hand, she used the other hand to enter her with two fingers, she started a slow pumping which was all hinata needed for her fast approaching release as she grabbed sakura's head making the woman suck on her clit, hinata screamed in pleasure as sakura started to pump her faster, sakura felt hinata walls clench down tightly around her fingers as she released.

Sakura removed her fingers and dipped her head down a little and drunk in all the fluids hinata was pumping out as she spasmed through her orgasm.

"Naruto" hinata moaned out as sakura started licking her while she was still climaxing, she finally slumped against the couch as her orgasm finally passed.

Sakura lapped around her one last time before standing up, licking around her lip, sakura smiled, "See not so bad" she said sweetly as she made her way to leave, she stopped once she was about to go to the front door, "i'll be back tomorrow hinata chan, tell me then if you want us to continue this or not" sakura said then left.

Hinata sighed, "I am so sorry naruto but that felt so good" she whispered softly as she fell into a quick nap.

* * *

**And that is the end of chapter 1!**

**How was it?**


	2. Chapter 2

**And here is the last chapter of Blue pink and yellow, **

**So enjoy part 2 or 2 of this two shot.**

**LolaTheSa does not own naruto.**

**Let's get to.**

* * *

Hinata sighed, she couldn't believe she cheated on naruto, and was planning on doing it again, she palmed her face with a guilty shudder, naruto didn't even come home once she awoke from her little nap, and he didn't come home for the rest of that night which saddened her greatly, sakura was to come knocking any minute now.

She chuckled to herself, and smiled as she remembered her friends tongue going in her, it had been so long since anyone has touched her other then herself.

Once she heard a soft knocking at the door, she smiled, she quickly went and got it.

She opened it and saw that lovely pink hair again, this time sakura is wearing a skimpy maid outfit, hinata raised an eyebrow, she herself is wearing an orange gown with the uzumaki swirl on the back, and just like yesterday, no panties or a bra. "What are you wearing sakura chan" she asked finally.

"Oh a little something for hinata sama" sakura said seductively as she scooted inside.

Hinata closed the door and locked it, and turned and faced sakura who was walking to the stairs, she has been in their house many times, Hinata quickly followed her once she went up them.

Sakura kept walking until she got to their bedroom and went inside, hinata quickly followed her in, sakura was now laid on their queen size bed, her legs spread wide open for hinata to see, she wasn't wearing panties, sakura then sat up with her legs still open, she reached in the middle of them and went to her core, she spread herself with two fingers, she then smiled at hinata, "so i take it you want to continue what we were doing yesterday" she said once she entered herself with those same two fingers she spread her folds with.

Hinata slowly nodded as she cloase the door behind her, "i-i liked it" hinata finally admitted it while looking down.

Sakura moaned as she thrusted her fingers deep within herself, "it's nothing to be ashamed about hinata chan... " sakura said as she continued to pleasure herself, "look don't worry about naruto, i am sure naruto is just as frustrated as you are" sakura added as she moaned again while fucking herself.

Hinata did a double take at what she was implying, "are you saying naruto kun is ch...

"NO" sakura interrupted as she stopped thrusting her fingers momentarily, "no i am not saying that, naruto would never do that" she said as she started thrusting again, "what i am saying is naruto is probably missing you to just as much or even more then you miss him" she said as she felt her climax approach, she increased her thrusting rapidly.

Hinata sighed, she then looked at sakura who was now moaning loudly, she saw as the girl whipped her head back while spreading her legs wide, her fingers stabbing into herself at a face pace, hinata then walked forward and climbed on the bed then crawled to sakura, she bent her head down and licked sakura's fingers that were thrusting, the fingers stopped while hinata licked again liking the taste, sakura slowly removed her fingers, she then spread her folds for hinata to lick into her tunnels, hinata then dipped her head in, her tongue out and penetrated sakura.

Her tongue lashed out as her mouth widen to suck in sakura's sweet fluids, sakura eyes rolled, 'kami feels like ino' she thought as she moaned while hinata started to lick her inner walls, she spasmed vigorously as she ran full speed into her orgasm, she hands clasped down on hinata's head keeping her down as her orgasm hit her, her fluid sliding her to the girls mouth, "AHHHHHHH" sakura moaned as she started grinding her pussy on hinata's face, milking her orgasm for all it could provide.

Once it passed she let go of hinata's head, and yanked her by the hair, said girl yelped in surprise, she brought till they were eye level, where sakura smirked "time to return the favor hinata sama" she said cutely as she rolled them over straddling hinata, she then grabbed her gown and ripped it off.

Hinata gasped as her breasts were exposed, they were pink and very hard, "That was my favorite gown" she said as pouted at the lady, sakura smiled as she slid down the girls body, she then grabbed her legs and opened them wide, she bent face down to hinata's pussy while her ass was up in the air facing the door, her legs spread also.

"Mmmm" sakura moaned as she opened her mouth wide and engulfed hinata's pussy

"AHHHH" hinata screamed out as she grabbed the ladies head.

* * *

Naruto smiled with glee as he walked to his house, the hokage mansion, he finally has a few days off, he was going to spend it all with hinata, he already knows what they are going to do once he gets home, he doesn't even remember the last time he had sex with his wife and that was a fucking shame.

Naruto quicken his pace, He quickly reached his destination, a three story mansion.

Marching up to the front doors of the mansion he smiled as he used his key to unlock the front door, he was going to surprise hinata so he kept as quiet as he could as he entered, he felt himself get hard as he thought about what he was going to do to hinata, he closed the door behind him, he stopped once he was at the opening to the living room.

He listened for a second, he heard sounds coming from upstairs, he smiled.

He quickly took off his kage robe revealing his mesh shirt he wears under it and black pants, he quickly removed both, he then took off his ninja sandals.

He was now just in orange boxers, he quickly removed them, he is now completely naked, yup, this should be a nice surprise for his hime, he is naked and hard, his 10 inch cock standing proudly as he started to ascend the stairs.

Once on the floor, he tip toed to his bedroom door where he heard her moaning, a perverted grin spread across his face, is she doing what i think she is, was his thought as he opened the door quickly,

Naruto stopped abruptly, his smile frozen on his face, his eyes wide, the sight that greeted him was alluring, indeed, but was not his hinata, what he was now staring at was a petite butt, the person legs spread wide letting him get full view of their asshole and dripping pussy, he swallowed.

"What the hell" he finally said loudly.

* * *

**Chapter three should be out soon. **


End file.
